You remember me the Sky
by Black Bamboo
Summary: Pequeños relatos cuyo hilo se va siguiendo a través de los vínculos y relaciones de sus protagonistas, empezando por una tarde de verano, en las perdidas reflexiones de Shiro. Amor, comedia, amistad...   mi primer fic!


**Día 1: Problem, Kazemaru?**

Apenas había empezado la noche, y el cielo se debatía entre los naranjas atornasolados de púrpura y el azul más oscuro que pudiera haber existido.

Simplemente, era una visión bonita: Las ventanas más altas de los edificios se empezaban a iluminar tímidamente, apareciendo en el negro telón que ya no distinguía los perfiles de los edificios como pequeñas ninfas, luciérnagas de la se quedó unos instantes observando el ventanal, embobado mientras la pantalla del ordenador iluminaba parte de la habitación mientras sonaba casi en susurros algún vídeo que estuviera viendo en Youtube.

"Empieza a ser tarde" Pensó mientras recogía las piernas en la silla "Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar"

Hacía por lo menos una hora que Kazemaru le había llamado diciendo que venían hacia allí. Ambos, Ichirouta y Endou, habían salido cuando había entrado la tarde a entrenar, ya que el sol no golpeaba tan fuerte y así habían menos riesgos.

Le animaron a acompañarlos, pero la casa tenía un poco de polvo y el altillo lleno de trastos, y alguien tendría que ordenarlo, y más, si pronto también vendrían los demás del Raimon.

Fubuki había llamado a Someoka para que le ayudara, pero al parecer estaba en el médico, con algo de malestar en el tobillo.

-¿No es grave? Debes tener más cuidado -Le espetó preocupado desde el teléfono- ...Vale. Ya nos dirás. Sobretodo si necesitas ayuda para caminar o venir hasta aquí no dudes en avisarme, ¿si? Cuídate.

Suspiró apoyándose en su mano. No le importaba mucho quedarse solo, estaba incluso, desgraciadamente, acostumbrado.

Había sacado la cena, algo de pollo rebozado y patatas, pero a la hora de ponerlo en la mesa se percató que a él todo lo que era en sartén se le quemaba.

-Eso sólo le sale bien a Kazemaru -Lloriqueó llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Me voy a morir de hambre...

Hizo un pequeño silencio en el que empezó a reirse con las manos en la cintura.

-_¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no sabes hacer un puto sandwich?_ -Espetó con mofa para luego estirarse de la bufanda con un puchero- ¡Jo, Atsuya, no seas cruel!

Hubiera podido seguir con ese monólogo durante un largo rato, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse acompañado de la enérgica voz del castaño hizo que el peliplateado diera un saltito de emoción.

Espero paciente [NdA: Incluyamosle cola de lobito xD] a que apareciera ante la puerta sus dos compañeros, pero Endou pasó de largo por el marco, dejando a Shiro con cara boba hasta que apareció Kazemaru.

-¡Hola! -Saludó alzando un poco su mano- ¿Estáis muy cansados?

El rostro del otro chico tomó una seriedad indescriptible que le hizo alzar una ceja. Ichirouta apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shiro manteniendo el gesto.

-¿A qué hora vendrían los demás, Fubuki?

Shiro parpadeó llevándose el dedo al mentón.

-Pues no sé... Someoka está en el médico...Y diría que Tsunami arrastró a los demás a un parque acuático... Deben estar... ¿A tres horas de trayecto?

Kazemaru simplemente afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye, Fubuki... Yo estaré con Endou en la habitación... y eso... -Desvió ligeramente la mirada con cierta vergüenza, a pesar que el peliplateado le mirase sin malicia ni juicio alguno- Si vienen los demás...

-Puedes estar tranquilo -Sonrió levemente juntando sus manos- Les distraeré un poco, o no sé, bajar a por refrescos o algo...

-Gracias -Afirmó levemente, para luego ver cómo en la mesa había sacado ya los ingredientes- ...Ya sabes, cuando tengas hambre, picas en la puerta y me lo dices, si? Y! Por lo que más quieras, NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR!

La cara de Kazemaru ardía con fuerza, y tras un incómodo silencio en el que Fubuki simplemente afirmó con un gesto tierno, salió corriendo sacándose la camisa.

Kazemaru tomó aire, abriendo la puerta de un gesto seco. Endou ya había corrido las cortinas y le estaba dando la espalda, para girar su rostro con una leve sonrisa en los labios, lo que hizo que el peliazul [NdA: seamos sinceros, es un azul turquesa verde chungo xD] diera un pequeño suspiro sonriendo un poco más tranquilo.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar -Susurró cerrando tras de sí la puerta- Quería asegurarme que todo estaba en orden.

El chico caminó hacia el otro, que simplemente le mostró una sonrisa ciertamente amable, como si le quitara importancia que le estuviera acorralando contra la pared.

-¿No deberíamos antes ducharnos? -Endou le interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios al otro, que le entrecerró levemente los ojos atrapando la punta del dedo entre sus labios, dandole un suave mordisco mientras sus rojizos ojos se clavaban intensamente en los contrarios.

-Tenemos tiempo -Siseó colando sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciándole el torso mientras deslizaba sus labios por la mejilla del castaño- Ya nos ducharemos después.

Fue como una señal. Una frase clave para que el portero dejara a un lado aquél especie de atontamiento futbolístico que solía sufrir.

El mundo "Él y el futbol" había cambiado por "Él y Kazemaru", haciendo un gesto rápido por moderle los labios al pelilargo, aguantando un poco su respiración al ser invadido por la lengua contraria, ayudándole a sacarse la camisa y lanzarla a un lado, para luego relamerse los labios empujando sobre la cama a Ichirouta, que le miraba con una sonrisa pícara y lo atraía hacia él por el pantalón.

Y mientras, el peliplateado miraba distraído algún video de internet, aunque su rostro monstraba que se moría de aburrimiento.

Miró al techo perdidamente, preguntándose cuanta cola debía haber en el médico para el pobre Someoka, o si Yousuke no habría lisiado a algún otro compañero empujándolos con su característica energía hacia algún empinado tobogáó los ojos y miró el reloj que había en una esquina de la pantalla.

No había ningún ruido en la casa. Lo normal que pensaran todos, es que Shiro no se diera cuenta, o no le fuera a dar importancia a esos temas, que simplemente, era un buen confidente. Y eso le arrancó una pequeña risa que seguramente cierto compañero hubiera empezaba a ser tarde, y Fubuki inconscientemente toqueteó el bajo de su bufanda, dibujando una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

-Shhht... Trata de no hacer ruido -Susurró Kazemaru, echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para apartarse los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, acariciando con sus manos las torneadas piernas contrarias.

Desde aquella perspectiva, Endou se le hacía más lindo que de costumbre, arrugando las sábanas bajo él mientras, ardiendo febrilmente, se mordía ligeramente uno de sus dedos con tal de relajar su respiración.

-L-Lo siento... es... es que... -El castaño hablaba con dificultad, ligeramente asfixiado en estremecimientos, de una forma que nisiquiera un árduo partido le haría sentirse tan agotado- hacía tiempo que... y tú... bueno... es muy g...

El peliazul sonrió de lado con suavidad, inclinándose al contrario a darle un beso tierno, alzándole un poco sus piernas.

-Empezaré despacio, como siempre -Murmuró acariciando con la punta de su nariz en cuello contrario, empujando con suavidad.

Endou torcía su rostro a un lado, apretando sus dedos en las sábanas, procurando no decir nada igual que hacía Kazemaru, cuando unos golpes fuertes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo, abriendo más sus ojos mientras que Ichirouta se incorporaba ligeramente de encima suyo mirando hacia la puerta con un gesto que sólo un cervatillo iluminado por unos inesperados focos lucirí se quedaron en silencio.

-_¡Kaaaaazeeeeekuuuuuunnnn~!_ -Shiro sonreía divertido tras la puerta, con una mano cerca de su boca con tal de hacer su voz más potente, controlando cualquier tipo de risas que salieran de sus labios- _¡Tengo hambre, hagamos la cena~!_

Endou pudo comprobar como a Kazemaru se le hacía un tic en uno de sus ojos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con asombro mientras se mordía el labio inferior soltando algo de aire.

Y seguramente, tendría alguna venita palpándole en la sien.

"¡Puto Atsuya!" Maldijo en sus interiores el peliazul


End file.
